universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Horrid Henry
Entrance Sent to Room Henry leaves his bedroom door and is sent to battle. Moveset Neutral B: Water Zapper Hold B and Henry will get out his water zapper and shoot water. It's a pushback move which does more pushback the more damage the opponent has. Release B to get rid of the gun. This move will cancel projectile attacks. Press the shield button when shooting to dodge attacks. Aim up when shooting to point the zapper at the sky. At this aim, the water actually does damage. After a while of this position, the water will form into a shape which acts like a umbrella, blocking downward projectiles. Heavy objects will sink through this umbrella shape. Side B: The Purple Hand Henry splats his hand into a purple paint bucket. After the splat, drips of paint can attack from behind and Henry will slap his now purple hand in front of him. If he gets you, you will turn purple and opponents will be able to grab you for longer. If he misses, he'll add a flag (1 at a time) on the stage instead. If he uses his Neutral B with a flag on the screen, he will shoot an attacking paintball instead. The flag will remain on screen forever until it get attacked or thrown away by grab moves. Up B: Root a Toots Henry jogs with Root a Toots on his feet. He can jump higher with them on but he can't move unless he's in the air. Once he touches the ground, he loses the shoes unless you tap the jump button as soon as he lands. If you activate the move in mid air, Henry will auto jump the boost. Down B: King Henry Henry fantasizes himself as a king in an immobile state. If anyone goes near him as king, he will punish him or her. For example, he will force them to carry heavy bagpacks making them fall faster and damage themselves if they touch the ground and survive (the bagpacks can damage surrounding characters). Press Down B to unking yourself. Final Smash: Reptile Rampage Henry will get so angry, he will transform into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, who roars, scaring everyone away (forcing them to run off stage). If you touch his head, you will recieve damage and knockback. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Rrrr! KO Sound #2: NOO! Star KO Sound: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Screen KO Sound: That's not fair! Taunts Up Taunt: Cheers "Eureka!" Side Taunt: Crosses his arms saying "Out of my way, worm!" Down Taunt: Pulls a face. Victory Options Option #1: Taunt dances. Option #2: Extends his arms while people punch the air in respect. Option #3: Faces the background cheering "Whopper Whoopie. we come!" and then laughs. Losage: Closes his fists while raging angrily. Alternative Lose Pose: Screams "OH, NO!!!!" dramatically while the camera zooms into his mouth. you get the alternate lose pose if you hold A and B together before the results screen. Normal Attacks Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Sex kicks. Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Rolls over. Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Turns into a gorilla and beats his chest a few times. Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Raises a hand. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Falls over in a raindrop costume and gets back up. Moveset Music Gonna Be A Rockstar (on GoAnimate) Horrid Henry Nah Nah Ne Nah Nah Remix (on YouTube) KO Sounds and Taunts Music Horrid Henry Intro- It's Not Fair! Victory Music Horrid Henry Intro- It's Not Fair!- NaNaNeeNaNah! Icon Purple Paint hand Trivia: * The whole moveset couldn't be uploaded to YouTube, so Zoo Tycoon 64 decided to split the video in 2 parts and combine them with the YouTube Video Editor. * The Gonna Be a Rock Star Song had to be replaced on YouTube because the part with that song couldn't be used on Video Editor (all thanks to copyright). However it remains on GoAnimate today. * Just like Trip and Derek Zoolander, Henry has an alternate losing pose. He and Oscar the White Tiger are the only two characters who have this. Video Category:All Star Smashers Category:Playable Characters Category:Kid Category:Villains Category:Brat Category:Evil Category:British Category:Funny Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Character Category:Cartoon characters Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Grumps Category:Troublemakers Category:Netflix Category:Celebrities